


Intertwined

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Hands, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Mirajane's held many hands over the years, none of them fit as well as Erza's.





	Intertwined

Mirajane stared at her hand. The gnarled lump of flesh glared back at her twisted in its deformity. She was a demon. A monster. This was the cost of meddling with magic she didn’t understand. At least, even in this possessed form, she retained control of her mind. Though most days that felt less like a blessing and more like a curse.

  
If Mirajane was a monster, she could put her power to use. Joining the guild would help. Her siblings were so sure of it.

* * *

 No matter what Mirajane could see right through Erza’s act. She may not be a monster, but Erza was weak too. She acted all high and mighty, but at the end of the day she hid behind that suit of armor, fortified the defenses surrounding her heart, in a vain effort to display a facade of strength. She always had to be the hero.

  
They fought constantly, they fought fiercely, and they fought because they were too alike.

  
Tests of strength. When she couldn’t convince herself of her own power, Erza was always there fists ready.

  
It took some searching. Erza wasn’t at any of her usual haunts. Eventually, Mirajane happened upon her at the river bank. Erza was staring out.

  
Mira headed toward her. The watercolor sunset reflected off of the river. Tears flooded Erza’s face. The Demon faltered for a moment; Erza never cried, never. She shifted from foot to foot before settling down next to her rival. She trembled, fingers twitching, as she reached out to take knight girl’s hand. Her face went aflame as she turned her face away, eyes averted, toward the setting sun. “Don’t expect any more favors,” she gritted out in a grumble.

* * *

 The world fell away. Lisanna's ragged breathing broke the silence pulling further, fainter, further. 

Lisanna’s hand went limp. Mirajane gripped it tighter so she wouldn’t slip through her fingers.

* * *

 Mirajane couldn’t bring herself to care anymore; without her magic, people could see her true self. They didn’t see the demon. Mira couldn’t even take solace in her facade. It disappeared when Lisanna’s life slipped through her fingers. She didn’t even have the will to avenge her sister.

  
The rain beat against the ground, drowning out the noise, washing with her tears. The frigid marble of the headstone stood stark. How many days had it been? How many visits? She closed her eyes. When she opened them she would wake up.

  
Everything shifted a moment an arm pulled her close into an embrace. Scarlet against the gloom. A bouquet of rainflowers nestled at the foot of the grave while a hand carded through her hair. Erza had forgone her armor.

  
Maybe there was strength in kindness after all?

* * *

 Mira shrugged and fixed a sunny smile unto her face. “When people realize how lonely it is being on their own, they will become kind.”

  
“You were always kind,” Erza said her hand reaching out to grasp hers.

  
“That’s not true.”

  
Erza glanced to the side, gears turning.

  
A giggle bubbled out of her throat, “you don’t have to lie. I was pretty terrible to you growing up.”

  
“I was a brat, too,” Erza added.

  
“I know.”

  
Erza blinked for a second. Then the words set in, “I take it back,” she sputtered, chinks appearing in her armor.

  
“Too late,” Mira smirked, even after all these years, getting a rise out of Erza was too easy. She leaned across the bar, “it’s out in the world now. I’ll remember it forever, special, just for you,” she punctuated her sentence with a wink. Erza’s face was beginning to resemble her hair as the heat rose in her cheeks.

* * *

 Once more Erza was settled on the bank. When had this become their spot?

  
Mira took her place next to her with ease. Every bone in her body ached with exhaustion but the tension remained. Erza looked worse than Mira felt; too pale, eyes sunken into dark shadows, her posture was too rigid. Hands gripped her gauntlets tightly enough to show visible strain.

  
She pried Erza’s hand away to twine their fingers together. Steady. Suddenly, she was flat in the grass. Limbs tangled together the river flowed. Stifled sobs buried into the fabric of her top while the grip around her hand tightened. Feather light kisses showered sunset strands.

  
The sun vanished with Erza’s tears. “What do you want to do?” Fairy Tail was Erza’s heart and soul with it gone...Mira never considered the possibility. She tethered herself tighter.

* * *

Elfman went off on his own. Something about "men's training". Mirajane had no doubt that he had run off to Blue Pegasus to chase after a certain mage. Not that she planned on calling him on it. With any luck, he would find his happiness and if his heart was broken well...she would make sure there was hell to pay.

 

Laxus, she heard, was a host; a host! If they ever saw each other again she would never let the smug bastard live it down. Freed was naturally charming and refined. Evergreen carried herself with confidence. Even Bixlow might have a certain appeal to the right client. Laxus, what could possibly be his angle?

  
Gajeel and Levy were in the Rune Knights. Which suited Levy just fine. She couldn’t imagine Gajeel following rules other than his own. Not that any group that propped up the council really cared for rules. While Councilman Gryder had, seemingly, been wiped from everyone’s collective memory.

  
Mirajane turned the letter over in her hands. It was a proposition. A proposition to rebuild Fairy Tail back to its former glory. Of course, Lucy wouldn’t move on that quickly, but it had been a year. Why now? Master Makarov didn’t need to be the guild master for Fairy Tail to exist; that much was true.

  
Neither she nor Erza had moved on. Being on their own was an adventure. She could never be lonely with Erza at her side, but Fairy Tail would always be home. Not being able to return was unbearable.

* * *

Hand in hand they returned to Magnolia. Armor and masks cast aside. The worn cobblestone under their feet the only remaining relic. New shops, restaurants, homes lined the street. The warm aroma of baked goods carried on the air. Sunshine cast a glow on the horizon to where Fairy Tail was waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I inadvertently blended the prompts and Mira is extremely ooc(in something that accidently became a young!mira character study...) >.< but, all in all, this turned out way better than I thought it would. Also, for some context, this pretty much follows canon except it retcons Edolas and Alvarez.  
> As always, any and all feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
